


Parents with benefits

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack and Smut, F/M, Newborn Baby, Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, first-time parents, flood emergency, moving back with the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: First-time parents Ben & Rey need a place to stay after their new apartment floods, and Ben's parents offer to take them in.How will they cope living under the same roof again? Will the young ones accidentally inspire the oldies to give love another go?After all, why should the kids have all the fun?~~~~A fun one-shot inspired by an ad I saw on TV. Don't take it too seriously :)





	Parents with benefits

Rey couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

She’d held them in for far too long already, so it was only going to be a matter of time.

As if the last few weeks hadn’t been stressful enough, with the difficult arrival of their first child, an extended hospital stay and the two of them trying to find a rhythm in their new home – it had just gotten even harder.

A flooded apartment was the last thing they needed right now and Rey wasn’t sure how much more she could take.

‘ _Where are we going to live, Ben? We can’t pack up and move. Not now!_ ’

Ben is by her side in a flash, his large arms around her making her feel safe again. ‘ _Babe, breathe. Mom and Dad said we can stay with them for as long as we need_ , _so at least we’ll have a roof over our heads’_

He was right, of course _._

Living with Ben’s parents was definitely _not_ ideal, considering they only had a small two-bed apartment in the city and Ben’s room hadn’t changed since he lived there in his late teens, but she knows they really have no choice.

A double bed and limited space would just have to be their life for the next few weeks whether they liked it or not. And when she took a deep breath and thought about it practically, it had to be better than sleeping on the streets.

‘ _I know it’s not ideal’_ Ben continues, _‘but it beats living on the streets’_

Rey is constantly amazed how he can always read her mind.

‘ _And we can’t stay in this damp apartment any longer, not with a newborn, so we’d better start packing’_

 _‘I’ll take care of this and meet you upstairs_ ’

Rey trudges up while Ben discusses the expected timeframe with the poor repairman who had just witnessed her recent meltdown.

She curses everyone and everything she can think of to make herself feel better, but it won’t change the inevitable.

4 weeks living with Ben’s parents is the only choice they have, so there’s no point trying to fight it.

 

~~~~

 

Turns out it really isn’t as bad as she‘d imagined it would be.

One week on and living with the Solo’s is working out _far_ better than Rey had ever expected. And much to her surprise, she’s in no hurry now to get back home.

Here they have two willing babysitters in Han and Leia, home-cooked meals around the family table and someone to do all their laundry. And those were luxuries Rey planned to enjoy for as long as she could.

If they _had_ to be here, she’d decided to make the best of it.

Ben’s room hadn’t changed since he’d moved out and although it was crammed, they’d been making it work because they had to. He’d even managed to talk her into having sex under his parent’s roof after only a few days, admitting it had always been high on his fantasy to-do list, and how could she deny him that?

So you could say things were going well.

Although that was before her first period arrived unexpectedly and heavier than she’d ever had before. Luckily Leia had been understanding when she accidentally stained the sheets and tried to wash them herself, making her feel somewhat _less_ embarrassed.

But it was at that point Rey realised that she could really get used to this new living arrangement, having never had parents of her own to look after her.

This was like the family she’d never had. The change had been unexpectedly nice, and she hoped it would stay that way.

 

~~~~

 

The following night it’s a different story.

After 2 hours pacing the house with a screaming baby that won’t settle, alternating between her and Ben and fielding multiple offers from Leia to help, Rey finally lays baby James in the crib.

She shucks her slippers and slides under the covers to join her husband.

Her eyes are fighting to stay open and she’s so exhausted, but deep down she knows she won’t be able to sleep straight away.

Thankfully Ben’s still awake. He pulls her in close as soon as she hops in beside him, his body warm and inviting. He smells so good from his recent shower, and Rey feels the need arising before she can stop it.

She’s always so horny on her period and although Ben loves what he coins _head job week_ , she wishes she could do more with him.

However right now that’s all she’s got.

Ben’s old bedroom isn’t massive, with the cot and baby things taking up most of the space but despite his bed only being a double, it’s surprisingly comfortable.

And it means they have to cuddle up close to both fit, which isn’t a bad thing.

Rey lies in bed staring at the wall over her husband’s shoulder, deciding now might be a good time to talk to him about his old room - something she hadn’t had the chance to do yet.

‘ _Can’t believe your parents actually kept your room this way. It’s like a shrine, with all your old posters and things’_

 _‘Actually I can’t believe they even let you put those posters up in the first place_ ’

Ben huffs a laugh. ‘ _I was a teenager, babe. Scantily-clad bikini girls were all the rage back then_ ’

‘ _But don’t worry, Mom always made sure I never had my bedroom door closed for too long_ ’ He flashes her a wink and she catches his drift, her eyes flicking from Pamela Anderson to Cindi Crawford and back again.

‘ _Do you still think they’re hot?_ ’

His arm pulls her tighter against him. ‘ _I mean, they’re supermodels so yeah_ ’

He turns and brushes an affectionate hand against her cheek. ‘ _But they can’t compare to the beautiful woman I get to share my bed with every night_ ’

Rey smiles at that.

‘ _I really should take them down. Remind me tomorrow_ ’

‘ _You don’t have to_ ’

‘ _It’s fine, I want to_ ’

‘ _Do you wish I had boobs like them?_ ’

It’s a question Ben isn’t expecting, and he knows he has to be careful how he answers. Sure, supermodels have great boobs and he’s not denying it but fantasising about them is something in his past-

-well before he’d laid eyes on the most beautiful woman in the world. The one he’d married.

‘ _No, not at all_ ’ It’s a simple answer, and a truthful one.

‘ _Your boobs are perfect to me, babe. Back then I had no idea how good real boobs could be, anyway. How could I ever want anything more than this?_ ’ Ben reaches down and gently touches her breast through her sleep top, letting her know the only boobs he’s interested in these days are hers.

‘ _Do you wish I was bigger though?_ ’

‘ _Bigger isn’t always better, despite what people say. I love you and everything about you and I wouldn’t change a thing. I hope you know that?_ ’

She nods. ‘ _I do now_ ’

Ben decides he needs to show her he’s serious, not just say it with words. He promptly gets up, moves across the wall pulling every single poster down, screwing them up and throwing them in the bin before jumping back in beside her.

‘ _You didn’t have to do that_ ’

‘ _I’m not interested in them anymore, Rey. I’m only interested in you_ ’

Rey smiles, pulling his lips to hers for a kiss. ‘ _Thank you_ ’

Ben smiles back. ‘ _You’re the only woman I want. And I want you right now, just so you know_ ’

She can’t help but laugh, glad she’s not the only horny one tonight. Hoisting her leg up over Ben’s stomach she tries to show him she’s interested.

‘ _Surprised you’re still awake anyway, I thought you’d be out by now_ ’

He looks exhausted, but Rey can tell he can’t sleep either.

‘ _I’m zonked, but I couldn’t sleep_ ’

Rey takes the opportunity to reach for his cock through his underwear. It’s soft and warm, and she wants it.

A soft groan escapes Ben. ‘ _Ooh, hello. You horny too?_ ’

She smiles and nods, creeping her hand back up his chest to run over his pecs. ‘ _Mhm_. _Can I suck you off?_ ’

‘ _Yeah, if you want?_ ’ Ben lowers his voice to a whisper, pulling her face up to his. ‘ _But my parents are right next door…and these walls are extra thin-_ ’

Rey smiles and pulls the covers down his legs, making short work of his underwear.

‘ _Well we had sex the other night and your parents didn’t say anything_ ’

‘ _The walls are thin_ ’ She moves to her knees beside him, pulling her hair back into a messy bun with the tie on her wrist, ‘ _which just means_ _you’ll have to be extra quiet_ ’

Scooting down she quickly swipes her tongue over his weeping tip before he can protest, settling herself on his legs.

And Ben’s a goner. The first contact with her mouth is always the best and he does his best to hold back and not thrust down her throat straight away, as tempting as it is.

The only way he can attempt to keep quiet is to screw his eyes shut so he can’t see what’s happening, quickly covering his mouth with his hand.

It’s been a while since she’s been down there and it’s pure bliss, although he’s convinced he won’t be able to stay quiet for long.

Nevertheless he closes his eyes and enjoys it, blocking out all thoughts of his parents next door.

 

~~~~

 

_Shit babe - you keep doing that and I’m gonna come_

 

 

‘ _Is this the point where I say I told you so?_ ’

Leia rolls her eyes at her husband propped up in bed beside her, books in both their hands. Removing her glasses and closing her book, she rests it on her legs.

‘ _They’re young and in love, Han. Let them have their fun_ ’

Han scoffs, trying to block out the soft groaning of their son seeping through the adjoining wall right behind his head.

He knows they aren't having sex because there’s no banging of the bed against the wall like there was the previous night, and surely Ben wouldn’t be bold enough to do it two nights in a row under their roof?

‘ _I guess I should just be happy that someone in this house is getting some action…_ ’

Leia shifts so she’s facing him now, propping her elbow on the pillow. ‘ _Is that what this is about? You’re jealous of your own son?_ ’

‘ _It sounds weird when you put it that way_ ’ Han closes his book and places it on the bedside table.

‘ _It is weird, hun’_

The truth is the sounds from the next bedroom remind Han exactly what he’s been missing out on. Which was all fine, until it was shoved in his face. Now he finds himself wondering why Ben’s the only one of them getting any action these days.

‘ _When was the last time you did that?_ ’ he asks with a smirk. ‘ _God, I can’t even remember…_ ’

‘ _Actually it wasn’t that long ago_ ’ Leia pulls her hair out of the bun it’s been in, feathering it out with her fingers.

‘ _It was after the Jackson benefit when we had that huge argument, remember?_ ’

‘ _Oh, I remember the sex_ ’ Han responds, reaching for her hand. ‘ _I meant how long since you did…_ ’ he gestures his head back towards the wall ‘ _that_ ’

‘ _Why? What are they doing exactly?_ ’

Han raises his eyebrows while Leia trains her ears to the wall. She hadn’t really been listening, more like trying not to, but now that she does-

_fuck babe – that fuckin’ mouth – are you gonna swallow? – cause I’m gonna come_

Leia’s eye go wide and she sinks down a little further in bed. ‘ _Who on earth taught him to speak like that?_ ’

Han laughs while trying not to be too loud, figuring if they can hear next door then Ben and Rey can hear them.

‘ _Uh, that would be you_ ’

Leia picks up the pillow and whacks him softly with it. ‘ _Excuse me?’_

She aims it at Han’s head again and pauses but he can’t help himself. ‘ _Oh, you’ve forgotten? You had a filthy mouth back in the day’_

He was right. She’d been quite a talker in the bedroom and although she’s not overly proud of it now, she certainly can’t deny it.

‘ _Yeah well_ ’ She squirms uncomfortably into the mattress. ‘ _You loved it, that’s why I did it_ ’

‘ _I’d still love if you talked that way, to be honest_ ‘

Leia doesn’t answer.

‘ _And if we’re puttin’ it all out there_ ’ he continues with a whisper, sinking down to join her, ‘ _I’d still love it if you sucked my cock_ ’

‘ _I bet you would_ ’ Leia responds with a laugh.

Ben’s thankfully finishing up, that much they _can_ hear.

‘ _Ok. Now that our son has had his fun_ ’ Leia turns back to face Han. ‘ _If you can get it up, I’ll suck it_ ’

Not quite believing his luck, his eyes go wide. ‘ _Are you_ _serious?_ ’

‘ _Very serious’_ she answers, rather matter-of-fact. _‘Why should the kids have all the fun? We’re not dead yet_ ’

Han’s pyjama pants are off before she can change her mind, his shirt following soon after. His body isn’t exactly what it used to be, but he’s got nothing to be ashamed of.

Leia’s also in the process of removing her own shirt - her large breasts still drawing her husband’s eye. It’s been a while since he’s felt _those_ in his hands, but they certainly haven’t lost any of their appeal.

Attempting to straddle him, Leia soon decides against it. Not as agile as she once was, she chooses instead to slide down the bed, this new position proving less strain on her ageing knees.

‘ _We should probably use a condom_ ’

But Leia’s having none of it.

‘ _Rubbish, Han. We’ve been married forever, I know exactly where you’ve been_ ’

She’s right. He’s always been faithful and it’s a good thing too, because they’ve got no condoms handy and they certainly won’t be asking their son for one.

‘ _But I’m not swallowing, those days are long gone. You can come on my tits instead_ ’

And there it is - the bedroom version of Leia he feared he’d probably lost forever.

‘ _Geez, put a cock in front of you and that filthy mouth comes right back, huh?_ ’

Leia smiles up at him, yanking his briefs down to reveal his cock, still soft. ‘ _I’ve always loved this thing, that’s no secret_ ’

Han lets out a low groan. Once upon a time his cock would’ve been so eager it would’ve jumped up and hit her in the face, but nowadays things take a little longer to get going.

Leia decides to use her hands to begin with, knowing that getting him hard enough could be the slowest part of this process.

Taking her time she smooths her hand over the soft skin from base to tip a few times, enjoying the feel of him again.

His eyes are closed and his breathing steady, but she can’t bear to keep looking at him, choosing to keep her focus on what she’s doing.

After a few minutes of gentle stroking he begins to harden in her hand. Lifting him to kiss along the underside the way she remembers he likes, the familiar salty taste of his skin is again prominent on her tongue.

Feeling her husband’s eyes watching her now, she fears if she looks up at him she’ll lose her nerve altogether.

Closing her eyes she laps at the clear pre-come with her tongue, the taste just the way she remembers.

She sucks just the head into her mouth. Han’s legs move restlessly underneath her as he moans, so at least she knows he’s enjoying it.

He’s half hard now so she opens her mouth to take more of him in, slowly but surely. She can tell he’s trying to resist thrusting into her mouth already and she really can’t blame him.

The last time they had sex was over 6 months ago and she realises they probably need to make more of an effort to keep it a regular thing. Especially because she misses it more than she lets on.

Hearing Ben enjoying Rey’s affections earlier makes her feel like she’s been letting _their own_ sex life fall by the wayside, even though she knows they’re both responsible for that happening.

Maybe if she gives good head now, he’ll repay the favour later?

She’d like that.

Han’s always been on the larger side. In her younger day she’d gladly take him fully but nowadays she isn’t quite as enthusiastic, and she hoped he wouldn’t notice.

Luckily because it’s been so long, he’s close to coming already.

His squirming intensifies as does the moaning coming from above so she continues on, pulling off only when he tells her to.

She flips to her back and Han leans over her. Pumping himself a few times he comes, the warm cloudy droplets splashing her skin.

Staring up at her husband, he stares back at her with wide eyes. ‘ _Shit. That was hot’_

 _‘I should clean you up’_ He clambers off her in too much of a hurry. _‘Hang on_ ’

Back in the day she’d want to clean up and hit the shower right away, but right now she wants to snuggle with her husband, unsure where this newfound affection has come from.

She reaches for the tissues beside the bed, although they’re next to useless. Luckily there isn’t too much to clean up anyway.

Adjusting her pillows she rolls over to hug her husband, Han’s arm extending around her. He can’t remember the last time he felt this way, or the last time his wife chose to snuggle him in bed.

It’s not that they’re no longer in love, it’s just that things change over time and you get comfortable living a certain way.

Maybe Ben had accidentally awakened something in them they didn’t realise they were missing until now?

Maybe this temporary living arrangement would be a good thing in more ways than one?

Whatever the reason they were both happy for the moment and that was the main thing.

 

~~~~

 

Ben peered over the side of the cot to check on their sleeping bub before throwing on clean sweatpants and a t-shirt he’d found on the floor.

Last night had been mostly amazing. His wife had given him the best head he’d had in his life and he’d promptly fallen asleep – only to be woken several times through the night.

Once to James crying when he’d gotten up because Rey was asleep, and twice to go to the bathroom - which left him wondering when his bladder had gotten so bad.

Rey is still in the shower but he can’t wait any longer – he needs coffee.

Normally he’d be able to smell it by now, his parents always up early on a Sunday morning with the coffee machine going and the two of them arguing about something unimportant.

Ben had the feeling something about today was different.

It didn’t go unnoticed that the door to his parents’ room was still closed as he passed but he didn’t have time to dwell on it - the call of hot coffee far too good to resist.

Flicking on the machine in the kitchen he sets about organising breakfast.

Smack in the middle of piling cereal high in his bowl he catches sight his father sauntering through the door, wearing a robe that reveals maybe a little more than Ben had hoped and daggy-Dad slippers, morning paper in hand.

He looks amazingly fresh for a Sunday morning, especially considering their current living arrangements and Ben can’t remember the last time he’s seen his Dad this way.

It’s a little unnerving, to say the least.

‘ _Morning kid_ ’ Han takes a seat at the table, kicking his legs up on the opposite chair.

‘ _Dad_ ’ Ben replies with a quick nod, grabbing the milk to flood his cereal. He promptly makes the decision to head back upstairs and eat.

Han has never been the relaxed type and certainly not at this ungodly hour on a Sunday morning, so something had to be up. But Ben isn’t even sure he _wants_ to know.

For a brief second he ponders asking, before deciding against it. Instead he leaves him to it, his father’s cheerful whistling quickly grating on his nerves.

He’s about to head upstairs when he notices his mother on the couch in the dining room, in her robe and slippers with book in hand.

Bending down he plants a kiss on the top of her head. ‘ _Hey Mom. Sleep in, huh? You never sleep in’_

Leia turns and smiles before returning to her book. ‘ _Lovely morning, isn’t it? You’re up early’_

 _Lovely morning?_ Since when does his mother ever notice what kind of morning it is? In fact, he’s lucky to get a good morning at all these days.

**_Maybe this is some awful dream and I’m actually still asleep?_ **

He takes a quick glance around the living room. No, this is definitely his parents’ house because all his pictures are up on the wall, so he can’t be dreaming-

‘ _Yeah, didn’t sleep well_ ’

His mother eyes him as if she doesn’t quite believe his explanation.

‘ _Oh, ok._ _Rey up yet?_ ’

‘ _Mm, taking a quick shower_ ’ Ben takes a sip of coffee, realising his cereal is quickly getting soggy.

‘ _Ok. Well lunch is at 12_ ’

Ben walks toward the stairs but he can’t help pausing before heading up, because not knowing is slowly killing him. His coffee mug balances tentatively on the bannister.

‘ _You two ok?_ ’

‘ _Hm?_ ’ Leia lowers her glasses and looks over at him. ‘ _What do you mean?_ ’

‘ _You and Dad. Something’s weird about you two this morning. Dad’s abnormally happy, you’re…relaxed’_

 _‘It’s not normal and it’s freakin’ me out_ ’

Leia laughs heartily. ‘ _Everything’s fine, Ben_ ’

Although it’s unnerving, it’s also kind of nice. If Ben is honest with himself he’d prefer this to the constant bickering any day.

‘ _Well_ ’ he grabs his mug and makes up the stairs. ‘ _Whatever you’re doing, keep it up. Cause I’ve never seen you two so happy_ ’

Leia can’t help but chuckle as Ben disappears into his room, just as Han heads into the living room to take a seat beside her.

Taking a sip of coffee, he regards her cautiously. ‘ _He noticed, didn’t he? What did he say?_ ’

Leia peers at Han over her glasses. ‘ _He said whatever we’re doing we should keep it up, because he’s never seen us so happy_ ’

Han nearly spits out his mouthful. ‘ _Wow. Well somehow I don’t think he’d be saying that if he knew what we got up to last night’_

 

~~~~

 

‘ _Something’s going on down there and it’s freakin’ me out, babe_ ’

Rey retreats from the shower with a towel around her and another one wrapped around her hair, her cheeks rosy.

‘ _What do you mean? What’d I miss?_ ’

She reaches over the cot to grab a sleepy James before returning to Ben on the bed. He’s stretched out on top of the covers eating cereal, coffee cup sitting empty on the bedside table.

Unhooking the towel and baring a breast to their waking child, Rey guides a nipple into his hungry mouth before settling back against the pillow.

‘ _Dad, and Mom actually. There’s something different about them and I can’t put my finger on it_ ’

He extends an arm around her shoulders and pulls her in to watch their child feed. He loves to watch, even though it makes him feel a little jealous.

Who knew first-time parenthood would bring up feelings about things he hadn’t previously known existed? Like being jealous of his son at Rey’s breast constantly instead of _his_ hands and _his_ mouth.

‘ _Now that I think about it…it’s like when someone’s stressed and you tell them to get laid and they do, and then their mood suddenly improves…_ ’

They both laugh at that, until Rey gasps. ‘ _Wait._ _Do you think they actually **did** get laid?_’

Ben narrows his eyes at the suggestion because no, that is something he _hadn’t_ considered and now that he _was_ considering it, he really didn’t _want_ to be considering it.

In fact he’d be happy to never consider it ever again, but knowing Rey she wouldn’t be letting it go.

‘ _No. Ew. Can you please not say that about my parents?_ ’

‘ _Maybe they heard us and decided to give it a go again?_ ’

Ben steals a glance at her. She’s actually serious.

‘ _C’mon, it’s not so weird. Why shouldn’t they do it? They’re still young enough_ ’

He can’t quite believe what he’s hearing. ‘ _Babe, they’re in their 50’s and 60’s_ ’ He says it like it’s the weirdest thing in the world for people in their later years to be sexually active.

Rey adjusts bub at her breast and shrugs. ‘ _Well, that’s not that old. I think it’s nice_ ’

 _Nice_? How could she possibly think it was _nice_?!

‘ _Can we not talk about this?_ ’

‘ _I think we should. You think it’s gross to be doing it on your 60’s…what about **us** when we’re in our 60’s?_’

‘ _Are you saying you won’t want to sleep with me just because I’m old?_ ’

Ben finishes the last of his cereal and skulls the leftover milk. ‘ _That’s completely different. We’ll still be hot and if I can still get it up, damn right I still wanna be fucking you at 60_ ’

‘ _See?!_ ’ Rey laughs and their son pulls off her nipple to look up at his Dad. ‘ _And watch your language please, your son can hear you’_

Ben grimaces. ‘ _Sorry_ ’

He leans down to kiss his son’s cheek. He’d swear that’s a smile, but deep down he knows it’s just wind.

Taking the opportunity he studies his son’s tiny features up close but the prospect of more food draws his attention away in no time.

Sighing and sitting up Ben rests back against the headboard. ‘ _Your nipples win every time, babe. I can’t compete with that_ ’

‘ _He loves you, ya know_ ’ Rey says with a smile up at him. ‘ _His little eyes light up when he hears your voice_ ’

Ben has to admit he loves that part of fatherhood. The snuggling in bed and watching his wife feed their son, he can’t get enough of it.

The dirty diapers, sleepless nights and baby vomit he can definitely live without but he knows it’s all part of it.

‘ _So…back to your parents_ ’ Rey giggles while she watches him squirm.

‘ _Please don’t-_ ‘

‘ _I was thinking maybe they heard us last night and it inspired them?_ ’

Ben sinks his head into his hands and ruffles his hair with his hands. ‘ _That’s worse_ ’

‘ _Maybe…_ ’ Rey’s grinning now, loving how much Ben’s hating the mere thought of his parents getting it on. ‘ _Maybe she sucked him off too?_

She pretends to be shocked. _‘I wonder if she swallowed_?‘

‘ _Babe!_ ’ Ben is off the bed and headed out the door before she can even finish, Rey stifling a laugh behind her hand.

She’s had her fun now. ‘ _Ok. I’ll stop. Come back_ ’

He turns and crosses his arms over his chest, looking adorably serious. ‘ _No more talk of my Mom sucking my Dad off or anything to do with my parents having sex ever again. Deal?_ ’

Rey rolls her eyes and shifts their son from her empty breast to her full one so he can continue feeding. ‘ _Ok, deal_ ’

Ben takes a seat on the bed beside her once again.

‘ _I still think it’s nice_ ’

He pulls her in close and kisses her on the cheek. ‘ _Mm, you would_ ’

 

~~~~

 

The following morning however it’s _not so nice_ when Rey finds her in-laws at it in the kitchen when she goes down for breakfast.

Thankfully Ben is still in bed, because he’d probably lose his mind.

She freezes in the doorway, glad they haven’t seen her yet. But she quickly realises she can’t make a bolt back for the stairs or they’ll notice.

Trying not to listen or look she stays as still as she can, her eyes wide in horror when she sees Ben at the top of the stairs.

He takes a few steps down before he notices her madly gesturing and mouthing. Rey tries her best to mime at him to stay still and keep quiet but he clearly can’t understand.

He’s heading down the stairs now, staring back at her with his hands up in confusion. He mouths ‘ _what?_ ’ a few times and she tries to give him an indication but it’s not getting through.

She points frantically behind him, trying to get him to go back into their room but that only makes him more confused.

Rey decides then she just has to make a run for it. She can’t stand there and listen any longer.

She bolts up the stairs, catching Ben by the arm and dragging him back into the bedroom, making sure she closes the door behind her.

‘ _You’re right. It’s gross and wrong and yeah, no_ ’

Ben collapses on the bed beside her. ‘ _What on earth are you babbling about?_ ’

She lets out a relieved sigh, trying to compose herself. ‘ _I saw them. They were…doing it!_ ’

She’s not sure how she’d describe the look on his face once he realises what she’s saying.

She couldn’t describe it if she tried.

‘ _No way’_ He shakes his head adamantly. _‘They wouldn’t Rey. You must’ve imagined it_ ’

‘ _Ben_ ’ she says, exasperated now. ‘ _They were…I saw it with my own eyes. He was….and then she…_ ’

Ben’s hands go up. ‘ _Ok, I don’t wanna hear anymore. If you’re sure that’s what you saw then we’re getting out of here right now_ ’

He gets up and flips open the suitcase, throwing clothes and things into it in a frantic mess.

‘ _Ben, we can’t go now! We have to stay, we’ve got nowhere else to go_ ’

Ben pulls out his phone and dials, impatiently tapping his foot while he waits for an answer. ‘ _Finn? Mate, hi. Wondering if you want a few house guests for a while?_ ’

Rey can’t believe he’s actually serious about leaving. She’s shocked, sure, but it’s not like they need to leave just because his parents can’t keep it in their pants. It is their house, after all.

‘ _Yep, yep. Great, thanks man. Really appreciate it, see you soon_ ’

As soon as he’s off the phone he’s at Rey to get packing, so she does. ‘ _What are we going to tell them?_ ’

‘ _Dunno. I’ll just say we’ve stayed long enough, and we need to give them their space back, yada yada. Something like that_ ’

He moves closer and holds her. ‘ _This could be some sort of mid-life sex crisis Rey and I can’t stay here_ ’

Rey can’t help but laugh. ‘ _Ben, you’re being ridiculous. It’s not that big of a deal_ ’

‘ _Do you want to walk in on them again? I don’t think so_ ’

He’s right, she doesn’t.

She’s never seen Ben pack so fast, their bags by the door before she’s even had time to think about it.

Luckily James is awake, so she grabs him from the crib and grabs his blanket before heading downstairs.

Ben’s in the middle of explaining their decision to leave so Rey hangs back wanting to stay right out of it, but it seems like they don’t suspect a thing.

‘ _Yeah, we’ve been in your hair long enough. Finn’s offered us a place for a few weeks, so we feel like we should take him up on it_ ’

Han and Leia are nodding, Han’s arm around his wife’s shoulder.

_‘…so you guys can have your space back. But thank you, we really appreciate you having us’_

Leia looks confused with their sudden decision to leave. ‘ _Ok, well, if you’re sure you have to go? Do you need some help with your bags?_

Ben realises his parents haven’t left the kitchen, and now he has a fair idea where those hands have been he doesn’t want a hand with anything.

‘ _Nooo, nope. All good thanks. I’ll make two trips_ ’

The bags are loaded, goodbyes are said and Ben doesn’t look back, but Rey can’t help but feel he’s overreacting.

‘ _I think we did that, you know_ ’ she mulls as they drive away.

‘ _Did what?_ ’

‘ _Reignited their fire_ ’ She can’t help but laugh.

Ben gives her a look that could kill. ‘ _Rey, I can drop you off on the side of the highway if you prefer? But it’s a long walk home_ ’

Ben’s not laughing, but Rey can’t stop. ‘ _I still think it’s nice_ ’

‘ _Really? You thought it was nice when you caught my Dad in the kitchen with his dic-_ ‘

‘ _Ok! Ok. So it’s nice when I don’t have to see it, is that what you wanna hear?_ ’

He’s looking rather pleased with himself now.

‘ _But I have to wonder why you asked Finn?_ ’

‘ _What do you mean?_ ’

Rey turns to check on James, sleeping soundly in his capsule. ‘ _Well, aren’t he and his wife trying for a baby?_ ’

‘ _Fuck’_ Ben lets out a long groan. _‘I forgot about that_ ’

He steals a glance at her and they both crack up laughing.

Reaching across, Rey runs her hand back and forth on his thigh. ‘ _Don’t worry babe. Whatever they do, we can do better_ ’

‘ _Mm, true_ ’ He hits the indicator and merges into traffic. ‘ _But we are **not** trying for a baby, not yet anyway. We’ve got our hands full with this one_’

Rey smiles and checks on James again, as if he’s suddenly changed in the last few minutes.

‘ _Maybe that’s what your parents were doing?_ ’

‘ _Rey…_ ’ His voice is rather stern now.

‘Y _ou’re right_. _I mean they have one amazing son, why would they bother trying for another?_ ’

‘ _Uh thanks, I think?_ Ben chuckles away. _'You're a little crazy you know, but I love you_ ’

Rey smiles and focuses out the window, watching the world go by. ‘ _I love you too, baby. Horny parents and all’_

Shaking his head, Ben blows out a breath. _‘You’re never gonna let this go, are you?’_

' _Damn right I'm not_ ' she replies proudly with a wink. ' _I plan to get a bit of mileage out of this yet_ '

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments & kudos always appreciated xx


End file.
